1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a tool for quickly and easily measuring out segments of stock for cutting, and more particularly to an adjustable stop tool and method for measuring the segment of stock so that it may be clamped by the collet and cut.
2. Description of Related Art
When machining and cutting stock, the common procedure is to pull out a segment of the stock, and measure the length of stock with a ruler. There are several disadvantages to this approach. First, it is slow and cumbersome to measure each piece with a ruler. Second, when the collet is closed on the stock, it tends to pull the stock back slightly in the closing process, changing the length of the piece.
The tool of the present invention enables each piece to be accurately measured in a single quick movement; and furthermore, the tool enables the user to hold the stock in a manner that prevents the stock from being pulled back when the collet is closed. Many other improved features are also included, as discussed below.
Various measuring tools are known in the art for measuring various items. Moore, U.S. Pat. No. 3,094,787, for example, teaches an extensible measuring rule that includes nested segments that are angular in cross segment and are maintained in an endwise telescoping and sliding relationship. The measuring rule is adapted for measuring room sizes, and sizes of windows and doors.
Schooley, U.S. Pat. No. 6,324,766, teaches a guide clamped to a ruler with a clamp structure that includes a shoe for locking the guide with respect to the ruler. The guide and ruler are adapted to be used to score gypsum wall board panels.
Jablonski et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,905, teaches a jig for accurately spacing railing spindles. The jig includes an elongate base, a jig alignment guide, and a spindle alignment guide. The above-described references are hereby incorporated by reference in full.
The prior art teaches various measuring devices, jigs, and the like for measuring a variety of items, and for performing various tasks. However, the prior art does not teach the use of such a measuring device for quickly measuring out segments of a stock for machining and cutting operations. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.